Belt of Venus
by iheartforks
Summary: “How could I have ever doubted the girl that had touched each of our lives?” The tiny pixie tells her side of the story… Alice’s POV in Twilight.
1. Preface

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction! Let me know what you think. Just a reminder, this is Alice's Point of view not Edward's.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this story. (P.S. no I'm not Stephenie Meyer…It's been asked…)

**Prequel: Looking Back**

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."

-- _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen (chapter 60)

Looking back now, how could I have ever doubted the girl that had touched each of our lives--especially Edward's? Never before had my family felt so complete. I never knew what a best friend was really like. Sure, I had Edward, but he was guy. There were things he just couldn't relate to. And Rosalie just was a whole other league of indifferences. But, no, Isabella Swan was just who I needed. I never knew what a real smile was on Edward's face. I didn't know he could be happy, I never knew he could find love. There was so much I didn't know back then. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew, there was something missing in all those years.

**A/N: Chapter 1 is done :)**


	2. Farewell

**Chapter 1: Farewell**

If I had my way, none of us would even be in this establishment at the moment. I was far from being a regular teenager in the ever-rainy town of Forks. In fact, my whole family did not belong here. We were all old enough to be friends with the elders of Forks, and in some cases, their ancestors. Esme, however, thought that it would be best if we attended school. Just to ease the boredom of, well, eternity.

I had to agree with her to some degree. School meant that I had to wear clothes, and the best thing was we went through all four seasons during the school year. I was content with shopping for each one, satisfying my indulgences while I spent time in my own Hell.

The others, of course, were less enthusiastic about Forks High School than I was. For the love of my…existence, Jasper, it was a constant struggle between instinct and choice. Ever since we had been together, he had the hardest time controlling his thirst. But I loved him, and I was impressed how well he contained himself, given his past…lifestyle and his current environment.

Edward thought nothing more of the subject of school. He shared the common opinion of most of the Cullen clan. Just a place to commute to each day, after day. Unlike the rest of us, he believed that he did deserve this kind of Hell, or far worse than it.

To Rosalie, it was another place to show off. If she couldn't be human, she could make them envy her, or make them lust after her. That was just the way she was, but nonetheless, I loved her.

Today was almost another normal day. Today, the daughter of Chief Swan would be arriving today. Just another human to add to the mass. She would, however, cause new gossip instead of us. After a year, the students had somewhat settled down on our appearance. Of course, someone would always bring us up just for a conversation. Had I been human, I couldn't blame them. We were graceful, beautiful…human perception of perfection. If only we were.

Today was a bit different in another way as well. Jasper hadn't hunted a while, and I mentally kicked myself for not taking him sooner. I knew how hard it was for Jasper, why didn't I act sooner?

_Edward. _I thought, _how is he holding up?_

Edward and I were a team, freaks among freaks, I called it. He was my closest and favorite brother, and our private conversations were something special to me. His power really came in handy, especially in times such as the current. It also helped that I could share my visions with him.

In the corner of my perfect peripheral vision I watched Jasper. I then saw Edward frown slightly. So he wasn't holding up too well then… _Is there any danger?_

I quickly searched Jasper's future for any chance he might slip up. Just then, Edward's head turned left, and slowly turned back to the right. A 'no' then.

_Let me know if it gets too bad_,I thought. His eyes moved up then down. _Thanks for doing this_. I owed Edward a whole lot of favors these days. But it was worth it, if it meant protecting an innocent human and our secret.

Just then, a girl stopped at the end of a table close to ours. She ran her fingers through her hair while she talked to her friend. Her scent blew this way, and I easily swallowed the extra venom that filled my mouth. If only it could be that simple for Jasper…

My vision suddenly became distant, and I watched a scene unfold. I saw Jasper get up and walk to the girl, looking as if he had to tell her a secret. Then he sunk his razor sharp, venom coated teeth into her throat. Before I could stop him, Edward kicked his chair. Close call. I really owed Edward now. Jasper looked at Edward, then to his feet.

"Sorry," Jasper murmured. Edward shrugged off his comment.

Jasper needed some positive reassurance right now. He couldn't help himself.

" You weren't going to do anything," I soothed. "I could see that."

"It helps if you think of them as people," I suggested quickly, so no human could understand me. "Her name is Whitney. She was a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper snapped back. He obviously didn't feel like talking right now. I sighed and picked up my tray of uneaten food. He just needed time, and I wasn't angry with him.

I quickly left the building and headed on to my next class, which happened to be a double block of French, with the lovely Madame Dupont. Her pronunciation was atrocious in the least, but I didn't really expect these kids here to actually apply it in real life. I highly doubted they would leave Forks for the rest of their lives.

I was the first one to arrive, and I sat down and searched through Jasper's future, making sure he would be okay. Apparently, I had been in the same state for a while, for Madame Dupont had interrupted me.

"Alice? Est-ce vous desirez voyager en France pour cinq euros?"

"Oui madame, bien sur!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I continued focusing on Jasper's future when I was sure I wouldn't be interrupted. I saw that we wouldn't be heading out too far tonight. We would find a wild cat and a couple of deer for the night.

Two girls at the next desk were gossiping about the new girl. She was a very hot topic today, I wonder if she knew?

"Mike's sooooo gonna ask Isabella out," the blond said.

"You think Cullen…?" the red head hesitated

I felt sorry for my brother. Even after settling in, every girl except Rosalie and myself lusted after him. Poor Edward.

"No way, Cullen wouldn't date her!" the blond nearly shouted

Oh how right she was. Human dating was all based on lust for one another; Edward thought this was beyond childish. I did sympathize for him. He has been in the Cullen clan for the longest along Carlisle, and he was still the odd man out…

The final bell rang, and I swiftly grabbed my things and left the room. I walked quickly to Edward's Volvo, eager to get home and get ready for some alone time with my husband.

As I reached the Volvo, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie stood outside the doors. Where was Edward? He loved being punctual. Rosalie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Where the hell is Edward?" she asked.

"Doesn't he enjoy being on time and whatever?" Emmett asked.

I sighed, Jasper asked no questions and stood by me, while I got my spare key out. Once we were all seated, Edward tore open the door and slammed it as lightly as he could, without harming his baby. The guy was panting like he'd just been in a gas chamber or as if there was only so much oxygen left.

"Edward?" I asked, alarm ringing in my tone. Instead, he just shook his head 'no' at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett commanded, after asking Jasper for a rematch.

Apparently, Edward wasn't going to be one for words. He pulled forty out the parking lot, and then hit seventy.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all looked at me, expectantly, but I shrugged, not having a clue what was going on.

A vision came to me, I saw Edward driving alone past a sign saying 'Welcome to Alaska'. Was he really leaving?

"You're leaving?" I whispered. The words scaring me to a figurative death. Everyone was now looking at Edward.

"Am I?" he hissed

Another vision came to me, a girl with brown hair, and a deathly pale look to her, laying dead. Edward was there with bright crimson eyes from the girls blood. I saw us leaving Forks and a search looking for the girl's killer, led by Chief Swan.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

A third vision came, a clearer picture. It was the inside of Chief Swan's house, the kitchen. There were yellow cupboards in the small room, and the girl moved around in the room. I saw Edward in the shadows.

"Stop!" He groaned, the image too much for him.

"Sorry," I muttered. How could this happen? Edward had the most control, after Carlisle. We all looked up to Edward, and he took pride in his strength.

I then saw snow covered trees passing by with an unusual speed, faster than Edward's normal driving. So he was really going to Alaska?

"I'll miss you," I said, truth in every word. "No matter how short a time you're gone."

I decided that it would easier if he just let us off at the turn off.

"Drop us here," I told him. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

Esme would be…difficult. She had a special place for Edward, and then he would leave without seeing her off…

Everyone in the back got out without a word. I knew I'd have to explain to them what happened. I had better just do it while Esme was there too.

"You will do the right thing," I murmured. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

I had to give him a motive to do the right thing.

"Yes," he said.

I got out and joined the others, anxiety taking over me, but that quickly faded thanks to Jasper. He was truly wonderful, taking everyone else's pain away.

I saw the Volvo pull away, two red lights glowing in the back end. I hope those would be the only red lights of Edward's I would see.

**A/N: Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW and I'll add the next chapter if I get enough feedback. (:**


	3. The Comeback

**Chapter 2: The Comeback**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I've been lazy, and well that's it… Anywho, onto the chapter!**

"Let's go tell Esme," I said quietly. "She won't be easy, so Jazz, won't you help me?"

"Of course," Jasper answered.

"And _please _hold off on all the questions, I'm doing my best here!"

It was frustrating knowing how much my family depended on me, and how a flash decision just might go undetected by me, or it could be too late.

We all ran back to the house to find Esme sitting peacefully on the loveseat looking through a magazine.

"Hello loves, how was school? Where's Edward?" Esme asked.

I cursed Esme's motherly instincts at that instant. Of course she would first notice Edward was missing.

"School was…different," Jasper responded.

"Ah, but where's Edward?"

I moved slowly to the loveseat and held Esme's hand. I looked into her eyes, warm pools of gold that made me truly feel like her daughter.

"Edward had to leave."

I watched those lovely pools grow wide, and Esme broke down into tearless sobs.

"Rose…" I murmured for assistance. This broke my cold, dead heart.

"Oh my poor Edward!"

"Esme, he'll be fine. He had to go to Alaska, Denali I'm sure. He looked a little flustered after school, that's all." Rose said softly

Just then, Carlisle burst open the door, blazing mad. I'd never seen my father look quite this angry. He was usually the peaceful type of person.

"Alice, would you care to explain why Edward came into my office hyperventilating and asking for my car?" Carlisle demanded

I sighed a breath of relief. So he had gone into Alaska, and not to attack this girl. At least I hoped so.

"Edward came out of school panting for breath. Apparently, Chief Swan's daughter has some sort of death wish, because I kept getting visions of Bella being dead, and Edward with red eyes."

"Didn't you see this coming at all?" Rosalie spat out.

"No, I was busy watching Jasper all day Rose" I shot back

Jasper looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry, Alice."

"No it's fine, at least Edward found some control though, but I'd still like to go over and watch Isabella Swan tonight. Just to be sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid."

Carlisle nodded to me, but Rosalie wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Alice, how can you help if you don't see things coming?" Rosalie shouted. "What if we were to be exposed? Hm?"

"Well, Rosalie, you'd be in a hell of a pickle, wouldn't you?" I said low and dangerous. "Jazz, go on and hunt with Emmett, I'm going to the Swan residence. Jazz, you can meet me there when I'm done."

"Alice, when you get back, I'd like to have a talk with you," Carlisle said.

I left the door, and ran to the Swan residence as fast as I could. I perched on top of the trashcan and watched through the kitchen window.

She was a small little thing, funny for me to say. She had a reddish tint to her thick brown hair. Her skin was almost as pale as mine, but wasn't she from Arizona? Her face was a simple beauty, nothing like Rosalie's. It wasn't over the top, but she had a pretty face. She had some fierceness to her, but she looked very gentle. She also looked mature, not quite fitting in with the rest of the Forks student body. Like us.

In observing her, I noticed she was very clumsy. She worked around the kitchen, dropping things, stubbing toes; she was rather amusing to watch.

I suddenly got full view of her eyes. They were brown, but it was hard to tell because they were all red and puffy. Why would she be crying?

Oh, she had just moved all the way from Phoenix. So she was probably homesick.

As I continued to watch, I found nothing sinister at all about this girl.

She didn't look mean--not that _that _would do any harm to Edward. She looked rather friendly.

The view of the kitchen melted away, and I saw Jasper creeping up on me. Would he ever learn? The small kitchen came back and I decided to play along.

"Boo!" Jasper whispered.

"Ah!" I half shrieked. "You got me, you scary vampire you."

He chuckled and pecked my cheek, "I'm sorry ma'am."

Oh, I loved that Southern accent of his, it was just so cute and made me giggle. But I had more important matters.

"Jazz, I've been watching this girl, and there's nothing interesting about her, except how klutzy she is."

"Why would she make Edward run off like that? It just doesn't make sense."

"Don't strain your brain, Jazzy!" I giggled and kissed him.

That man had the best pair of lips in the whole south. He always knew how to fix my day.

"Guess we gotta report back to Commander Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Yes sir, let's go!"

I ran at top speed back to our house. When I opened the door, everyone was already seated in the living room. Wasn't I the psychic?

"Anything special about the measly thing?" Rosalie asked, true curiosity in her voice.

"Honestly…no," I said truthfully. "She can barely walk a straight line without tripping though."

I sighed, I knew now was the time to comfort my family. Otherwise, the tension would make Jasper a crazy man.

"Look, Edward needs space, let's give it to him. He'll come back when he's ready, and he'll tell us everything, and we are going to do our best to help him." I said.

"Fine! But don't expect us to be all lovey-dovey when gets back. I have some beef with him!" Rosalie threatened

"Rosalie Hale. Did you not just hear what your sister said? We are going to welcome Edward back. This isn't the same home without him!" Esme said.

With that, Emmett and Rosalie ran off to their room to do Lord knows what. Carlisle walked towards his study, and Esme slumped on the couch.

"Esme, it'll be alright. Don't worry." Jasper soothed.

"Oh I know, but my poor baby!" Esme cried

"He'll be home before you know it, Esme! You'll be the first to know!" I assured her and gave her a wink.

"Oh, my children." Esme pulled us into a motherly hug. She was so wonderful.

For the rest of that week, the house was silent. I watched Edward's piano collect dust, a ghostly reminder of him.

Emmett was unusually quiet, not cracking any jokes, or making any bets. Jasper was constantly out for walks, not being able to stand the gloom of the house.

Carlisle immersed himself in his work, Esme cleaned--excessively so--to the point where each surface was scrubbed three times in a ten minute period. She of course, could not touch the piano, for she would walk away, and pretend it didn't exist.

Rosalie was crabbier than normal. She would complain about stupid things like the shade of the wood, or the dust on the piano, or this and that… Even Emmett got to be fed up with her.

I spent my days watching Isabella Swan. Trying to unfold the mystery that pushed Edward to Alaska.

On Sunday afternoon, I received one of the first visions in a long time.

It was Edward, in Carlisle's Mercedes, speeding down the Alaskan highway, snow falling everywhere. I saw him pull up to our house, as the sun was setting.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "OH MY GOSH!"

I ran to Esme, who was drowning the kitchen surfaces in Lysol.

"Alice?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ohmygoshedwardwillbehereattwilight!" I said at vampire speed

"Oh, Alice!" she exclaimed.

We both jumped up and down like pre-teen girls screaming.

"What's all this?" Carlisle questioned.

"Edward's coming home!" I shouted.

By now the whole family had smiles on their faces. I waited by the door bouncing up and down. I could be patient.

I finally heard the purr of Carlisle's car near the driveway.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and ran to the car door.

"Alice, I don't think I quite heard you." Edward said, with a grin on his face.

I ignored his sarcasm and pulled him into the biggest hug I could muster.

"How was Alaska? Did you bring me anything? I would have seen it of course…" I said.

"Hmmm…how about my presence?"

"That'd be enough for me!" Esme said

"Hello, Esme," Edward said quietly

"Never, do that again. We can help if you let us." Esme commanded.

"Sorry," Edward said.

We all moved to the living room to hear Edward's story. He took a big sigh and began.

"I'm so sorry I ran off like that. I really do love you all. I just…I can't believe…" Edward stuttered.

I've never seen him at such a loss for words. He always knew what to say.

"In Biology, her scent hit me like nothing ever had before…like…a wrecking ball. I thought of at least one hundred ways to kill her and everyone in the classroom in that moment.

"I'd lost all humanity I had left of me then. I only wanted her blood, and I wouldn't let anyone stop me. I'd have gladly killed them in the process.

"I thought of you Carlisle. How disappointed you would have been with me, I would never be able to live with myself. I couldn't destroy everyone's happiness here."

Edward looked up to see all of our shocked faces.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized.

"No, no don't. You are safe, and so is Isabella, that's all that matters" Esme soothed.

"Thanks," Edward said, and offered a small smile.

He walked up the stairs towards his room, I followed him and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Edward was in front of his massive collection of CD's, looking for something classical I guessed.

"I'm proud of you," I beamed. "But…I still don't know why she's so special. I went to her house, and well--"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Edward there was no danger, really. I actually had no desire to bite her. She was cooking." I wrinkled my nose at that. Human food smelled terrible, yet they scarfed it down. Was it that appetizing to me once?

"Hah, that's what you get," he laughed.

"Anyways," I scowled "she wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Besides the fact she's very accident prone."

"I don't know…her scent was just…out of this world…" Edward said thoughtfully.

"In a good way, I hope!" I joked.

"Yes, in a good way," he laughed again.

I was pulled out of his room and into a scene of white. Snow. It was really going to snow. We really loved snow. It was another cold, dead, white thing.

Edward smirked at me, "Emmett's going down."

"You really should hunt, just to be prepared Edward," I suggested. "and maybe try seeing her as a human being? Try talking to her. Now, hunt."

"Might I have the company of Miss Alice Cullen?"

"Hm…you may!"

With that, we dashed out the house towards the midnight black forest. Our eyesight seeing straight through it.

All was right in the world. I had my best friend back. I had my brother back.

**A/N:YOU LIKE?! Let me know! Please review!!**


	4. Equilibrium

**Chapter 3: Equilibriu****m**

I loved snow. It brightened our day, and everyone was carefree. Now that Edward was back, I might even participate in our snowball war. Rosalie of course would not want to ruin her hair.

The fight was going great until I had a vision of Jasper attacking a sophomore. He would pounce on her and sink his teeth into her neck. Her blood perfectly contrasting against the pure white now.

_Edward! The girl…_

Edward caught my hint and threw a big one at Jasper's head. Jasper forgot all about killing the girl, and focused on killing Edward instead.

It was silly really. Edward could hear their plans, and dodge their every move. But this time, Emmett decided to gang up on Edward. Simultaneously, Jasper and Emmett threw huge snowballs at Edward causing him to flip and fall in the snow.

Once he got up, he tackled the other boys into a pile of snow.

"Shall we?" I asked Rosalie, allowing the boys to have their fun.

We walked to the cafeteria, getting trays for the boys. They walked in soon enough, soaking wet from their fight.

I saw Emmett shaking his head at us but it was too late.

"Don't you d— " I started, but Rosalie shrieked and we were covered in melted snow.

Then I heard the most annoying voice in this whole school. I looked up towards Bella's table.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica Stanley asked. I guess she went by Bella. It was a nice name for her…she was very pretty after all. Like a bell too.

I looked over at Edward, his eyes were locked on Bella's face.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she giggled.

_Well duh! _I thought. Did she think Bella was an idiot?

"He doesn't look angry does he?" The voice Bella had was…calming and melodic. It matched her.

But what she said hit me. _Esme wouldn't like if you have been rude Edward._

"The Cullens don't like anybody…" Jessica continued.

_No_, I thought, _we just don't like you_. Edward stifled a laugh. But how could she think that? Is that what people really thought of us? That we were stuck up? I was so immersed in my thoughts, that I'd missed some of the conversation.

"Stop looking at him!" Bella hissed.

It was pretty funny to hear a human hiss, but she did it pretty well.

Bella was certainly entertaining. What was it about her that made Edward run to Alaska though? She wasn't ugly. She seemed nice. And she looked…so weak compared to all the other humans.

I decided it was time for some answers. Edward would have to spill sooner or later. I voted sooner.

"Ed—" I started

"Ready, love?" Jasper asked.

"Just a moment," I responded. "Edward?"

"Hm?" he said, pulling from his thoughts.

"We should really get going, Alice," Jasper said.

I sighed and searched Edward's future, and saw nothing of him losing control. "You'll do fine," I assured him. "Just introduce yourself, and she'll have no reason to hate you."

He nodded, and I left with Jasper, walking him to his History class. This aggravated him to no end, Mr. Jackson was teaching the Civil War, and that was a…touchy subject with Jasper.

Jasper claims he 'really knew how it went down'. So when it comes to Civil War projects, he is always docked a few points for such a strong Confederate influence.

The teachers all liked to think the Union walked on water. Jasper of course, disagreed. But, like a Cullen, he swallowed his pride and moved on.

"Don't kill the teacher!" I joked.

"I'll try my best," he sighed. "But if it's not his blood I kill him over, it'll be insulting the good Confederacy name."

"I love you," I said and kissed him goodbye.

I walked into my French class and saw an old woman in the _ugliest _outfit I had seen in the _de la mode_ town of Forks. Substitute.

"Hello, dearie!" The old woman said.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Alice Cullen. Where's Madame Dupont today?" I asked, not that I cared.

"Yes, the weather is nice today!" the old woman responded.

I smiled, and went to my seat, trying my hardest not to laugh in her face. Now that my teacher wasn't here, I could look out for Edward.

The students filed into my class, and two boys helped the old woman start the video. Perfect.

I closed my eyes and before me I saw Mr. Banner's Biology classroom. I saw Edward working patiently with Bella, her face flushed constantly.

I continued to watch in and out, and saw no threats. So Edward really had control then…

My double block of French finally ended and I walked out into wet remains of the snow. As I neared the parking lot, I stopped and stared at Edward. His focus was on Isabella Swan. I turned and watched her nearly crush a nearby Toyota.

I focused back to Edward and saw him…laughing. Wasn't this the girl he nearly killed a week ago?

I finally reached the car and he opened the passenger door for me.

"What was that about?" I asked, truly curious.

"Nothing," he replied and shut my door

The others soon filed in, but Rosalie stopped right outside my door.

"I get shot gun, today Alice," she sighed.

I stuck my tongue out at her and got out the car. I sighed and slid in next to Jasper, which honestly was more preferable today.

I looked out the window and pondered more about what I'd just witnessed.

Was Edward fascinated with this human? Was that possible?

Edward sped down the road and we arrived in our driveway soon enough.

The others exited the car, but I stayed.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Why were you laughing at Isabel— " I started.

"Bella," he corrected.

I frowned. Why did that matter to him?

"Okay—Bella then—why were you laughing at Bella?"

Instead of answering, he frowned back and left.

"I'll be in my room," he said.

I huffed and went to join Jasper in our room

"As I was leaving French, I saw Edward laughing at Bella Swan," I complained

"Oh?" Jasper asked. "How so?"

"Oh," I never really thought of that. "I guess in an…adoring way? He looked very amused."

"Hmm…"

"He's in love with a human?" I exclaimed

If Edward were, then he finally wouldn't be alone. Of course she was human, but that could easily be fixed…

"I DO NOT LOVE HER!" Edward shouted from his room. "AND I WOULDN'T DAMN HER EITHER!"

That stung. Did he believe were really all damned? That I didn't deserve Jasper and this family? That boy was insane.

"He doesn't realize that self-loathing habit of his is getting old," Jasper sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I said. I could talk Edward about anything after all.

"God be with you," Jasper mocked.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards Edward's room. I could hear Linkin Park booming out of his sound system. I knocked on the door as hard as I could without owing Esme a new door.

"What?" Edward barked.

"Chicken butt," I giggled "let me in"

In that second the door was open, and Edward was back on his couch. I moved towards the couch and sat on the floor.

Edward turned and looked at me.

"Alice, you don't have to sit on the floor"

_Always the gentleman_, I thought. He scooted and made room for me. Not that I needed much.

_I saw you laughing at Bella today._

"And?" he challenged

_Nothing, I just want to know how your introduction went, is all._

Edward sighed.

_You'll have to tell me sooner or later._

"She moved here from Phoenix, you know that," he started "she's incredibly intelligent and…complex"

"How?" I asked

"She's unlike anyone I've ever met Alice, it's refreshing"

As he said this, there was a strange light to his eyes. This girl was working wonders on Edward.

"I mean—she isn't like other humans, is all"

"Oh," was all I could say. I had a feeling there was something else he meant to say, but couldn't.

"She's very pretty," I offered.

Edward nodded his head slightly. "Never forget that her blood means more to me than anything else"

"Sure," I said and smirked. Edward was falling for this human and it was obvious. I left his room and headed back to mine.

Just then, I had a vision. I saw skidding cars and blood everywhere. I couldn't put my finger exactly when this would happen, but there was snow everywhere, so it was bound to happen soon. I had no idea also, where this would occur, but I would be extra cautious to avoid any car accidents. Not that they would kill me.

"How was the talk?" Jasper asked once I reached my doorway.

"Fine," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Of course Jasper could figure me out in an instant. I would be a fool to think anything about me would just slip by him.

"Oh, I had a vision," I said deflated "there was a car accident and…blood everywhere. Only thing is I don't know what time of day it was, and where it was. But I think it's going to happen soon. Since there was snow all around"

Jasper's eyebrows knitted together. "Should I…?"

"No you'll be fine," I assured him "I won't let anything happen"

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked in a husky voice and one eyebrow raised.

He swept me off my feet and placed me on the ground. He shut the door and hovered over me. As soon as that was taken care of, he began kissing me.

Every second with him was the one of the best moments of my life. I sure had a whole lot of them. When Jasper was kissing me, I forgot I had visions. He forgot what everyone else feels. He only felt what his emotions. It was amazing.

I giggled and shrugged him off lightly. I raised my eyebrow seductively and ran to our bathroom.

I had re-designed this room. It had a large, porcelain tub made for two, facing a grand fireplace. A marble toilet—for when we had to please humans by eating their…substance. There were candles everywhere that were constantly lit.

I reached under the sink and grabbed the bottle of bubble bath formula and turned on the hot water.

Jasper grabbed the bottle and dumped all of the solution in.

"Jasper!" I shrieked, "that stuff was imported from France!"

"Le best pour my lady!" He said in a phony French accent.

I rolled my eyes and began stirring the bottom of the tub. If he was going to use all the liquid, there better be at least tons of bubbles.

When I finished, I turned around to see Jasper stripping down. I wolf-whistled at him.

"You shouldn't take your clothes off here mister, your girlfriend might get jealous!" I teased

"Hey, looking is for free" Jasper said.

I giggled and stripped down too. Once we both were completely in the nude, I pushed Jasper into the tub. I was completely unprepared for the event that followed, however.

Just as I pushed him he grabbed my arm, and we both fell in, head first.

"AAAAHHHHH" we both screamed

Just then, Emmett ripped open the door to find two pairs of legs in a mountain of bubbles. I resurfaced quickly to yell at him.

"GET OUT!" I screeched.

"What the hell Emmett?" Jasper shouted.

Downstairs Esme shouted "LANGUAGE!"

"Oh, sorry guys. I just heard this splash—" Emmett mumbled and left.

Jasper piled a tower of bubbles on my head and carefully crafted it to whatever shape he was trying to create.

"Jazz, what are you doing?"

"Making a crown for my queen"

**A/N: Chapter 4 is done! 2 in one day?! :) I MUST love you all!**


	5. The Cullen Clash

Chapter 4:

**A/N: So this took a while…but ****9**** pages :D :D You can thank me in review form! This chapter has some strong language and I'm probably pushing the limits of a PG-13 rating, but blame Rosalie and Edward!**

**Chapter 4: The Cullen Clash**

"Princess, we are going to be late!" Emmett shouted up towards Edward's room.

"Where the hell is he?" Rosalie asked.

"Hurry up!" Jasper yelled.

Edward bounded down the stairs then, his keys in hand.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door and before me lay a literal winter wonderland.

I decided today not to tell my family about the returning snow. I figured they could use a surprise now and then.

"Wow," Jasper breathed, "Emmett you are going down today"

"Fat chance!" Emmett said back.

Edward unlocked the car and we all got in.

"Rose, I told you this would happen," I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," she said in a bored tone.

Emmett and Jasper continued to argue all while we drove to school.

We finally parked and they were still going strong while we exited the Volvo.

"My tactics are much better," Jasper bragged.

Emmett rolled his eyes instead of fighting back.

"Edward let's go," I said. I wasn't going to stick around and hear this, and neither would Edward.

"No, you go on ahead," Edward said.

I looked at him. His eyes were looking toward the red truck parked away from the Volvo. I saw Isabella Swan bend down to look at the back of her truck.

"Edward—" I started, but then everything happened in the blink of an eye.

I heard a screeching sound, and in a flash, Edward was gone.

"Not her," I heard Edward say.

I followed his quick sprint—all the way towards Bella's truck.

And then I fit the pieces of the puzzle together. There was the snow, and the car accident. I was so stupid! How did I not see this coming?

Instead of a pool of blood forming, I saw Edward swiftly move Bella out of harms way.

Suddenly, the van wasn't done and came spinning towards Bella and Edward once again. What was wrong with that girl? The van came to a sudden halt and after one second of complete silence, the parking lot broke out into a mass of screams.

"What the fuck Edward?" Rosalie said under her breath.

"Stay here," I commanded my family. The last thing we needed was a vampire showdown—or worse, feeding time for the Cullen's, if there was blood.

I watched an ambulance come and with it Chief Swan in his cop car. Teachers and EMT's moved the van out of the way to find Edward and Bella.

Bella and Tyler were pulled onto a stretcher; Edward was refusing to be attended to.

I smirked at the idea of someone actually taking Edward's vitals. But now was not the time for fun and games. There were much more serious matters at hand.

_Be careful Edward_, I thought. _How much did Bella see? Is she bleeding? _

"Alice, get us to the hospital," Rosalie barked.

I looked at Edward and nodded. I pulled out the spare key to the Volvo and sped off towards the hospital along with the rest of the student body.

"What do you plan on doing Rose?" Jasper asked, "We can't just throw down the Cullen gauntlet in the hospital you know."

"Oh, I know," Rosalie said menacingly, "I just want Edward to know he's not escaping this."

"Now we have a problem," Emmett said gravely.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Isabel—"

"Bella," I corrected

"Fuck it, Alice!" Emmett shouted, "The point is, this girl might know too much!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jasper growled.

"It's fine," I murmured.

I didn't know Bella Swan that well, and hell, I'd probably never know her that well; but the last thing I would allow to happen to her was to be eaten alive by the neighborhood vampires.

I got out of the car and took Jasper's hand. He squeezed mine lovingly as I walked up to the front desk of the hospital.

Clara, the boring secretary for Forks General Hospital, sat at the desk filing her dull, ugly nails.

"May I please see Dr. Cullen? This is—" I started

"I'm sorry ma'am, you'll have to wait with the rest of your classmates," the woman told me, pointing towards the overcrowded waiting room.

"But this is an—"

"I don't see you bleeding," she said skeptically.

_And you never will_, I thought. I sighed and turned on my heel, and stood outside the over flowing waiting room with the rest of my family. Humans could be so useless.

"What room is Carlisle in?" I asked Jasper

"He's usually in the west office," he murmured, "stay put Alice, Carlisle isn't too happy with the current situation right now."

I sighed and leaned against the chipped, pastel wall. _Edward, you're in for Hell when you get home_.

I saw Edward come out of a narrow hallway with a deep frown pasted on his face.

"Let's go," he grumbled.

"Edward! OH MY GOSH! Are you okay?" Jessica Stanley called from the waiting room.

She got up from her seat and jogged towards Edward and the rest of us.

"I heard you were hurt!" Jessica pouted, "poor thing."

"I'm fine, thank you," Edward said flatly, "if you'll excuse us…"

"Are you going back to school?" Jessica asked.

At this, I saw Mike Newton look up at Edward and Jessica.

"I don't think so," I said with a small smile.

The least I could do was deal with annoying hormonal, teenaged girls for Edward.

"Oh," Jessica said miserably.

She walked back to the waiting room—deflated and sad—where Mike was secretly smirking. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward. Behind him, Chief Swan was talking to Bella. She looked a little flustered, but the again, she was just in an accident. Although, that didn't seem out of the ordinary for this child.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Bella told her father. Raising her arms in defeat.

_I beg to differ_, I thought. How could one human being be responsible for so much trouble?

"What did the doctor say?" Charlie asked, being the good father he was.

"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home," she sighed. She looked past us to see Mike, Jessica, and Eric approaching. "Lets go."

Charlie led her out the hospital and into the police cruiser.

I turned to Edward and nodded; I turned and lead my siblings out of the building.

"Not a word until we get home," I said as I got into the car.

The rest of us filed home and Edward sped home to his "death".

_I'll back you up Edward_, I thought.

The car was eerily silent, even if it was full of vampires.

As soon as we pulled in the driveway, I saw Carlisle park in my mind.

"Carlisle will be here in about two minutes," I announced.

We all walked in the house, and Rosalie wasted no time to start our scream fest.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie Hale! Watch your—" Esme started.

"I'll swear any damn time I want Esme! And now's a good time as any!" Rosalie spat back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I shouted.

Esme, out of all of us, did not deserve that kind of treatment. She was too good.

"Rose…" Emmett soothed.

"No Emmett! Do you realize what he's done? We're fucked! Do you hear me?" Rosalie shouted.

Out of all of us, she had the worst temper next to Edward.

We all turned to the door—except for Edward and Rosalie, who were staring each other down—to hear the purr of the Mercedes shut off, and Carlisle burst into the room. This seemed to become a pattern lately.

"What would you have done Rosalie?" Edward shouted.

Not that he needed to. We could all hear him perfectly fine…

"Let the van squish her!" Rosalie said like Edward was mentally slow.

"Don't say that," Edward said in a low tone.

"Why not Edward? It isn't our job to play superhero to these humans!" Jasper said in a calm manner.

"Hey! Jasper! Do you know what happens to humans that get pinned by vans at high speeds?" Edward asked sarcastically, "THEY BLEED! EVERYWHERE!"

Jasper exhaled deeply and looked toward Rosalie for help.

"And you know what? I'd sure as hell would have been there sucking her dry!" Edward shouted, "and don't one of you tell me, you wouldn't have been doing the same!"

"Edward's right guys, think of the consequences…" I said

Obviously that was a bad choice of words.

"So you're on HIS side?" Emmett shouted.

"What is this? A conspiracy?!" Edward shouted back, "She's my sister, why can't she defend me?"

"She knows this is wrong!" Jasper shouted at Edward.

"Jasper Hale!" I shouted. I couldn't believe he thought I was fighting for the wrong causes. "Don't you dare go defining the lines of right and wrong!"

"CONSEQUENCES?!" Rosalie screamed, "What do think the CONSEQUENCES will be when this bag of flesh goes around telling everyone the Cullen's have superpowers?"

I eyed Jasper signaling to cool things down. This was going to get out of hand. I didn't need fortune telling abilities to see that.

"She won't tell," Edward said.

"And why not?" Rosalie shot back.

"She gave me her word!"

"Oh! Her word? And why the hell would that be good enough for me?"

"Because I trust her!" Edward shouted louder than before.

"SO YOU LOVE HER?" Rosalie screamed. A split second later she broke out in mad laughter. "I can't believe it! What can be so appealing in a measly human?"

"She's…" Edward trailed off.

"Feeling a tad embarrassed, Eddie?" Jasper taunted.

I shot Jasper a dark look. Why was he acting this way?

"Oh please, Edward," Rosalie scoffed, "Nothing good can come from _that_. Have you seen her?"

"Dammit Rosalie! You're just jealous because she has everything you want!" Edward shouted, "Of course YOU would pick out physical traits. YOU would find every flaw someone has. Did you ever consider all you have is good looks? Did you consider how much of a bitch you are?"

"I am SICK of this childish bickering!" Carlisle shouted.

"It's breaking my heart," Esme said sadly.

"Guys, we have a problem," Emmett shouted.

"YOU THINK?" Rosalie screamed, "No shit, Emmett. I swear you can be so stupid!"

"ROSE! Let me finish!" Emmett shouted back, "There's only one way to fix this…"

My focus switched and I saw four figures running towards Bella's house. They broke down the door to find Bella standing like a deer in headlights. A tall figure stalked forward and…

"NO!" Edward bellowed, "I WON'T KILL HER! AND I'LL KILL ANYONE THAT LAYS A FINGER ON HER!"

"Fine! So we have another option! She can join…" Emmett trailed off.

My focus shifted again, and Bella looked up with bright scarlet eyes, and even paler skin…

"THAT IS NOT AN OPTION!" Edward shouted again, "I won't damn her, and neither will anyone else here!"

Again with the self loathing… It was a better alternative than killing her though. And it seemed like we might have to pick the lesser of two evils here…

"THEN KILL HER!" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie! Jasper! Emmett! Have we taught you nothing?" Esme shouted for the first time.

"Did we not teach you all compassion and understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"And with that, Bella has done nothing to deserve this!" I added, "She just came her to live with Chief Swan in Forks. It should not be her concern to worry about the neighborhood vampires harming her!"

"Alice is right," Edward said, exhausted.

"Of course she is…" Emmett muttered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted, "This is what we are going to do; Edward and Alice are going to watch over Bella for the next few days. If she says anything we'll know."

"Edward? Did it seem like she was going to say anything at the hospital?" Esme asked softly.

Before Edward answered, I stepped into the future and heard Edward say, "I can't read her mind."

I gasped and regretted it.

"Alice?" Esme asked.

"Nothing," I said shyly, "Go on Edward."

Jasper turned to look at me suspiciously.

"Well…" Edward started, "I…well…I…"

"Please, take your time," Rosalie mocked, "We have the rest of eternity to wait."

Edward looked towards his feet and murmured: "I can't read her mind."

"What?!" Rosalie shouted…again.

"There's like…a barrier or something. Like…" Edward trailed off.

"…There's nothing going on in there?" Emmett smirked.

"No! Of course not! She's not an idiot, Emmett!" Edward countered.

"I beg to differ," Rosalie scoffed.

"Enough!" Carlisle said, "How long has this been going on Edward?"

"Since she first came to Forks."

We all looked at Edward in astonishment. Could his powers be fading?

"Alice, it's only on her," Edward assured me.

"Of course this would happen on the one person's mind we need to read!" Jasper sighed.

"I can still look out for her," I added, "and Edward can also see my visions."

"That is true. So here it is, Alice, look out for Bella, and alert Edward and the rest of the family when necessary. Edward, you will cut off communication with Bella. The last thing she needs is something to fuel her fire. Agreed?"

"Agreed," we all said.

Everyone turned on their heels and left the living room.

Carlisle returned to work; Esme went into the kitchen to do anything but cook; Emmett and Rosalie went to their room to do whatever they did on any other day; Jasper went into his office; and Edward stomped off to his room.

I sighed and looked around the room. What was Bella Swan? How could one human girl stir up a family of vampires?

I made one promise to myself right there and then. I would make sure nothing would happen to Isabella Swan, because she might just be the one thing in the whole universe that could really mean something to Edward. I could feel it.

**A/N: Worth the wait, don't you think? PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW! That makes me update faster!******


	6. Paper and Glue

**A/N: Sorry everybody! I just had so much school work and all of that. If you still read this then you are amazing! Lovezyou.**

The month that followed the accident was certainly a strange one. I thought that life—or rather existence—would go back to our standards of normal, at least since Edward was home.

Edward hardly left his room. He turned his music up to maximum volume, an obvious sign that he did not want to be disturbed. He didn't talk to us at school, and especially didn't talk to us at home.

I couldn't bear not talking to him for a day. And I was at wits end for ignoring him for a month. After all, we were like real siblings. We had a connection; it just didn't feel at all pleasant without his company.

I tried my best at concentrating on Bella, but she wasn't going to tell anybody. I could see that. This whole pact made between Edward and the rest of the family was ridiculous. Wasn't Edward's word about Bella's word worth anything to the rest of them?

Because we couldn't all swallow our pride, I couldn't talk to Edward without seeing a wooden door in my face and Jasper was sick of all the tension the situation presented.

I was tired of it all, I was going to talk to Edward at all costs. He was _going _to talk to Bella again, I would make sure of that. Maybe he'd stop moping around in his room.

I sprung up from the couch and sprinted up the stairs to Edward's room.

I knocked on the thick, pine door before me that had been replaced so many times. Nobody thought Edward deserved privacy I guess.

Even though loud rock music was blasting from the room, I knew he heard me.

Just to make my intentions clearer I pounded on the door.

"I'll knock it down Edward! It's been done before!" I shouted.

I heard a shuffle, and the door slowly opened.

Edward's room was unusually dark, his huge windows covered with dark curtains. There was crumpled paper everywhere, overflowing in the black metal trashcan in a corner of his room. Across the floor, broken pens and pencils, leading a trail towards the paper tower.

"Oh, Edward…" I murmured.

I went towards the paper tower as Edward closed the door behind me. I picked up a paper ball from the top and unfolded it.

It was a map of the school with a thick line from a room to the cafeteria. It was the longer way to get there from Edward's Spanish class, but I looked down and saw a red line crossing over the thick, black one.

"You're trying to avoid her?" I whispered.

"Mm," was all Edward said.

"It's such a struggle, isn't it?" I asked, "trying to stay away from the one thing you find so interesting."

Edward turned to look at me, with his eyebrows together.

_You don't have to do this_, I thought.

"Alice," Edward said, "I have to. If it keeps our secret safe, then I'll do it. And if it keeps Bella safe, then I'll do it."

I smiled a little. "She really means this much to you?" I asked.

"Well…I…" Edward stuttered, "She has different qualities that arouse my interests."

"You mean you like her?" I asked with a grin. "Well, if you like a girl, you talk to her silly!"

"Alice I—"

"Oh excuse me! If you're interests are 'aroused' by someone then you should get to know them! Get inside their head!"

I grinned at that last remark.

"Ha ha." Edward said flatly.

He looked around the room and took a deep breath.

"Do you think someone like her could like—or even be interested in someone like _me_?" Edward asked softly.

"Let's not go through this self hatred thing," I pleaded, "And besides, what's not to love?"

"A monster that wants to drink you dry…" I heard him mumble.

"Oh, shut up with that! It's driving me nuts! I get the guts to talk to you in your dark state, and you want to bring that up! Look, just talk to her, and be yourself, well not too much, otherwise, you might just be eating her. But show her your personality, and you'll be fine!"

I smiled at him, "You're gonna do fine kid!" I said in a fake Jersey accent.

And for the first time in a month, Edward's face broke out in a smile.

I winked at him and pulled down all his curtains.

"Let there be light!" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes and went back to reading an ancient copy of Beowulf.

I skipped happily out of his room tracing the patterns in the floor of the hallway.

I turned around to see Edward smiling slightly and went on my way to skip down the hallway.

I skipped right on past Jasper, who was downright confused by smile.

**A/N: Thanks for the wait! Review and YES I'm adding more within this lifetime ;)**


	7. Elementally Extraordinary

**A/N: Happy Holidays, I'm sorry this took so long, but between the last chapter and now, I had a massive 17 page paper to write and 3 projects before the break. I PROMISE I will update before the New Year!**

Chapter 6:

Since I was in such a good mood, I invited Esme to go hunting with Rosalie and me. Our version of a girl's night out.

I usually enjoyed Esme's company, and Rosalie wasn't always such a buzz kill either. She could even be sort of fun.

We didn't drift too far from the house, but we filled up enough to be satisfied for a while.

"What's with the smirk?" Esme asked as we came into the living room.

"I am so happy. Does the sky look extra cloud today? So lovely." I mused.

Edward's smile had me on such a high today.

"Well whatever it is, it's infectious." Esme chimed.

"Speak for yourself" Rosalie scoffed

I stuck my tongue out and ignored her. If she wanted to dampen things, I didn't want to be a part of it—I was too happy.

"Girls, hurry up or the boys will leave you," Esme warned.

I grabbed my bag and skipped happily to sit next to Jasper in the Volvo.

_Today's the today. Today. Today. Today. Just be happy, and confident. You'll do fine. Edward I'm so happy._ _You grew some balls! _I chimed mentally. He was really going to talk to her.

Edward shot me an annoyed look in the rearview mirror and swiftly pulled out the garage.

Emmett turned on the radio and switched to the urban station. He twisted the volume all the way up.

"Oh HELL no!" Rose shouted and reached up to change the station.

Edward beat her to it, and put in some underground rock band that he probably discovered in the 80s.

"What is this crap?" Jasper asked with his nose scrunched.

"This is art, Jazz." I said with my nose in the air. "You simply must find the taste for the finer arts in life Mr. Whitlock"

Jasper smirked at me and kissed my nose. We weren't really the type to be affectionate in front of others, but Jasper occasionally slipped and I wasn't complaining.

"Oh get a room!" Emmett shouted from the front seat.

I punched his seat and Edward told us to knock it off.

We arrived at school and Jasper lifted me out the car. I giggled and winked at Edward as we left.

I wouldn't bother tapping into Edward's future throughout the day. I had enough trust and confidence that he would be fine. It also made me more excited to find out what happened if I didn't see it.

So I hummed through each class, my classmates glancing at me no more that per usual.

I thought of what would happen if…Edward really did want Bella the way I wanted Jasper. I thought about the family's reaction. How high Rosalie's voice could reach. If Edward's face could turn scarlet. Who might leave the house? How Bella would act if she knew what we were.

I was getting ahead of myself though. Who's to say that Bella would want this?

She should want my brother. He was such a great person. But now I was afraid what would happen if Edward got in too deep.

The lunch bell distracted my deep thoughts and I shook my head and left the classroom.

"Yo!" A deep voice behind me bellowed

I turned around to find Emmett in his hood with some sunglasses on.

"Less get sum grub" He said in some accent he picked up off TV.

I rolled my eyes and we walked to the cafeteria. We sat at our usual table were everyone else already sat. Edward and I got up to get our food trays so that it would seem like we ate. I felt bad for wasting food, but it smelt so awful that I couldn't imagine actual hungry people wanting this.

"Confident?" I asked softly. Not that anyone would really hear me.

"Mm." Edward mumbled.

I grabbed some disgusting looking casserole and a bruised up banana and walked back to our table.

We didn't care to talk much, since we didn't really talk at home. I didn't mind, it wasn't like my feelings were hurt. This place, this town, this state was boring in general.

Jasper and I picked at our disgusting meals together, infrequently flicking parts at Emmett.

Rose and I talked a little about what the freshman girls were wearing. I don't know which was more disgusting—their clothes or our food—the bell rang and I left swiftly without glancing at Edward.

When my double period of French ended, I nearly sprinted to the parking lot. I was so anxious to hear what had happened. Unfortunately, a badly dressed freshman caught me on my way out.

"Y-You're Alice Cullen, right?" The gawky girl squeaked.

I frowned. This girl was wasting my time. And had she never heard of a toothbrush?

"Yes."

"Could I ask where you got your jeans?"

"Oh, sure"

These were my favorite jeans, and there was no way she would be able to afford them. So I made up some online store in France and told her best of luck.

As she left, I smirked and continued my almost-sprint to the parking lot.

When I finally got past the doors to the lot, I found the Volvo stopped in front of an aging, red truck. The rest of my family joined me and we walked towards the Volvo.

The driver of the hideous machine behind Edward was none other than Bella Swan.

We filed in the car, Emmett sitting in the front. Edward's eyes were focused on the rearview mirror and he sped off in quiet laughter as Bella revved her ancient engine.

Jasper's eyebrows knitted together and Rose snorted.

"Remember Yellow Teeth the freshman at lunch?" I asked Rosalie

"What about it?"

"She just came up to me asking where I got my jeans."

She snorted again, probably not interested. I sighed softly.

_Edward I'm excited to hear what happened today. You have no idea._

I saw Edward purse his lips and we entered the driveway once again.

We filed into our house and I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and Carlisle a hug. After I set my things down, I ran into Edward's room and found him untangling some headphones.

I turned on his speaker system to maximum volume. This conversation was confidential.

"So…?" I fished.

Edward eyed me warily and returned to untangling his device.

_Edward I've got all day, you know that._

"Mike Newton is just as unappealing as I thought." He replied with a twisted smile that soon faded.

I waited for him to continue.

"I don't know if she's going to the dance or if she plans on traveling to Seattle…" he added on, "and she thinks I regret saving her life."

He spat out the last statement angrily.

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

He glanced at his calendar and I nodded with comprehension

One month is a long time to not speak to someone. Especially if something extraordinary happened.

"Well, you're on the right track," I said cheerfully, "the hard part is done and over with."

I stared out the huge windows framed in rich wood. The view was amazing and I loved looking at the river in our backyard.

I closed my eyes and checked what was to come for the first time today. I saw images of Seattle pass by, forest, rain, nothing that stood out.

I reviewed the conversation that had just taken place. Seattle?

"You could go to Seattle with her…" I suggested, "like a _date_?"

Edward frowned as soon as the word 'date' left my lips.

"I don't think it wise to be left alone with her, and so far from Forks," he said darkly.

"Edward, if you didn't have enough control, you wouldn't have even began all of this. If you want something in this life, you have to go after it. People like this come but once in your existence."

He looked at me for a moment, and then put his headphones down. He stared out the window and spoke softly.

"Do you think I can pull this off?"

I smiled and joined him by the window.

"If I didn't," I started, "I wouldn't be sitting next to you."

I got up to leave him to his thoughts.

"Alice?"

"Hm?" I asked turning around.

"How should I do this?" He asked warily.

"OH MY GOD. You're going to ask her? THAT IS SO CUTE!" I shouted, "We have so much work to do!"

He rolled his eyes and I ran to his closet and ripped it open. I pulled out various outfit options that would help him on his big day.

I loved doing these things. I was in my full element.

And doing the things you love for the people you love was something I could never trade for anything in this whole world.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think ;)**


	8. Conversations and Consequences

**A/N: THANK YOU so much for all the feedback I got from you all that wrote reviews and thanks for being so patient. I shouldn't set dates for me to finish by, if I can't live by them. And thanks to every one that added Belt of Venus to your favorite stories! That makes me so happy and encourages me to keep writing. Just as a note, I began this story without reading Midnight Sun, so that's how I'm going to keep writing it. I haven't even finished it myself, so BoV is purely based on Twilight. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

I had spent the whole night prepping Edward to pop the question.

Well, not the question that normal people think of. But this was a huge deal for Edward. I don't think he ever asked a girl out or showed any interest at all.

We—or rather, I—had selected the perfect outfit for him. Did his hair. And practiced different scenarios with him. If she said yes… If she said no… If she said maybe... If she suddenly broke into a sprint… He had to be ready. We had also hunted close to home just in case.

Jasper was probably annoyed that I had spent all my time fixing up Edward, but I rarely got to do this. And it was even more rare to fix up Edward. So I'd take advantage of a rare opportunity and make up it to Jasper tonight…

"Hey, can you concentrate? This is hard enough…" Edward mumbled.

"Oh sorry."

It was hard having someone constantly hearing your thoughts.

I had just finished perfecting Edward's coif, when I foresaw Esme knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted over the music.

Esme came in, shutting the door behind her and sat down on Edward's couch.

I had brought in a bar stool for Edward to sit on while I stood on a stool and did his hair.

Esme glanced at all the hair product materials on the floor, the clothes on the floor and the gigantic mirror placed in front of Edward.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

Edward glanced at me. Esme wouldn't be upset over this. She was the most understanding of us all.

"Esme," I said, "Edward has taken a liking to a certain Ms. Swan, and he wants to look presentable."

Esme's eyes light up with concern and excitement.

"So I decided to help him get ready," I proceeded cautiously, "he wants to go to Seattle with her… Like, as in a DATE!"

"Oh, Edward!" She giggled.

She came over and hugged him.

"HEY!" Emmett boomed from downstairs, "CUT THAT CRAP OFF AND LET'S ROLL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TAKES ALL NIGHT TO DO WITH MUSIC THAT LOUD BUT WE GOTTA GO."

Edward cut the music off and grabbed our things. I put all my bottles of hair gel away and ran out to the driveway.

"You're alive!" Jasper mocked.

"I had errands to do," I said kissing him on the nose.

We hopped in the backseat with Emmett and Edward soon joined us.

"Going somewhere special?" Rosalie commented.

"Hell…" Edward mumbled.

I kicked his seat for being so cryptic. _Cut it out Edward._

Rosalie snorted and stared out the window.

I fidgeted in my seat while Jasper tried to keep me still. I couldn't help being so excited to see how this would go.

We had arrived a bit early and the others had left to their classes to avoid the humans. Jasper needed to hunt soon; so arriving early was something to be taken advantage of today. And Rose and Emmett probably went to hit up some poor janitor's closet to do their business.

We all filed out of the car and I told Jasper I would meet up with him later. I stayed back to see how things were going to play out with Edward and Bella.

"Ready?" I breathed.

I had already seen that Bella would be arriving soon.

Before Edward could answer, the thunderous roar of Bella's prehistoric truck roared into the parking lot.

"She's going to park on the other end of the lot," I muttered helpfully.

I gave Edward one last look and walked over toward the cafeteria to stay hidden. I didn't need Jasper to tell me how nervous he was.

When Bella saw the Volvo, she speed up and parked at the other end of the lot.

I giggled when I saw her face after she saw where Edward parked. I started laughing when she dropped her keys. She was very entertaining.

I saw Edward run to pick her keys, but I was cut off with an incoming vision.

I was in my room with my nail polish and hair supplies scattered all over the floor. I was teasing a girl's hair while she flipped through the TV channels. I must have been having girl time with Rose again…

Except the girl wasn't flicking through the channels as fast as Rose normally did. She seemed to be watching each channel for a good amount of time before flipping to the next. And the hair I was teasing wasn't golden blonde, but a deep chocolate brown.

The girl was pale, in fact, just as pale as I. We seemed to be enjoying ourselves and I looked so…happy.

The vision cut off, and my eyes refocused onto the same girl in my vision. Bella.

"You really should stay away from me," I heard Edward say when I came back from my vision.

I rolled my eyes. Didn't I tell him to cut the cryptic crap?

He turned from Bella and walked this way.

I waited for Edward near the cafeteria and saw my biology teacher in the distance. He was carrying sterile materials and I foresaw blood typing. _Shit._

"Hm? Edward asked when he reached me.

"Blood typing in biology."

His face sunk a little. He wouldn't get to talk to Bella again.

Another vision came to me, this one much clearer than the last I saw Bella laying on the ground with a confused Mike Newton standing over her.

"What was that?" Edward asked, pulling me out of the scene.

"Cut class in your car today," I said.

The bell rang and I walked back to the Volvo.

I couldn't go to biology so I sat in the backseat.

I had a good hour or so before I had to go anywhere so I closed my eyes and thought about my vision with Bella in my room.

If things worked out with Edward and Bella, I would have my own best friend.

Some one to call, text endlessly with, shop with, do makeup and gossip with. A best friend would listen to me. Rose didn't care for anything that came out of my mouth and Jasper can't relate to girl things at all.

I was becoming so excited over the thought of having a best friend. I'd never really had one besides Edward, but that couldn't really count.

And to have such a pretty best friend too!

I thought of all the stores we would visit together and all the things we could talk about!

And sleepovers!

Of course, I wouldn't be the one sleeping…

Perhaps I would share our secret with her. She seemed like an open-minded girl

But I doubted she would want to know all of that. I didn't know her from Eve. Maybe just having a best friend would be good enough.

I sighed happily and giggled. Edward was going to have to share Bella. Maybe I wanted to know her more than he did.

I opened my eyes and looked out the windshield.

I could see Bella through the window. She seemed a bit dazed and out of it.

I felt like a crazy person for knowing where she was for most parts of the day. I wanted to just run up to the window and yell 'I wanna be your best friend!'

But I had to contain myself and be patient.

From the car I heard the bell ring and I got out and walked to my English class.

I could faintly smell the blood from the biology rooms, but I was fine. I felt awful for not being able to tell Jasper about it, but it was too late, and I was confident he already knew to avoid that hallway.

English was a real bore. Edward loved literature. He could spend days at a time just reading if he wanted to. I, on the other hand, preferred creative things. Like art. I couldn't take art here because the teacher wanted us to paint things like pencils or fruit or pointless amateur things

The scenery in Forks was amazing. Why couldn't they do landscapes and things like that?

My teacher droned on about the importance of commas, and their misuse. Who cares? After these kids are out of here, they'll just go run their parents' store and never have a second thought about what they learned here.

When lunch finally came, I couldn't have been happier. In each of my classes, I had daydreamt about being best friends with Bella. It only made me more hopeful that Edward would work this all out.

I had great confidence in him. I always have. Jasper sees it as a mad person believing in a mad scientist in his crackpot theories. Only I didn't think Edward was insane…just a little daring.

Before lunch I saw Edward leaving his math class and I made an effort to catch up with him.

"Hey! Feeling good?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled.

I smiled back.

"It felt…like this weight has been taken off of me. But…"

"But what?" I asked.

"It's not completely gone…"

I was puzzled. _What exactly are you plotting?_

"Well, I meant what I said when I said I was going to hell," he said

"And?"

"I decided: screw Emmett, screw Jasper, and fuck Rosalie," he laughed.

He smiled a devilish grin at me. _Fine, but I know nothing. And since when do you swear?_

I smiled and joined Rosalie in my AP History class.

"You're awfully cheery—" Rose noted, "for you."

"You know Rose, I think things shaken, not stirred."

"The hell does that mean? You don't drink."

"Oh I know." I grinned.

By lunchtime I was trying to play it cool so Jasper wouldn't know something was up, and when we sat down to "eat" he didn't sense anything was off.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie barked.

"No idea." I said innocently.

"The hell's he doing over there?" Emmett asked pointed to a table empty except Edward sitting nonchalantly like some kid waiting for a blind date.

I saw Bella come into the cafeteria with Jessica and Lauren.

Ugh, Bella deserved better friends than those low lifes. I knew they didn't really like Bella; they just wanted immunity from the Chief the next time they got caught smoking or whatever. I would be such a better friend.

I stopped my thoughts long enough to see her expression drop when she looked at our table.

I wanted to shout: he's waiting for you over there! But again, I couldn't be that creepy.

_She'll come, don't worry_, I reassured.

"Alice, perhaps you can kindly explain why are dear brother isn't sitting with us?" Rosalie asked mockingly

"Maybe he's mad," I shrugged, "you guys haven't been all that nice to him lately."

"Oh of course! Silly me!" Rosalie laughed darkly, "Alice. He's a grown man, he can deal."

I shrugged and looked over at Bella's table.

She was only going to drink lemonade? I didn't think she had an eating disorder, but what would I know? If she did, I could help her!

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

Her head snapped up and Edward was flashing a grin at her. He motioned her to come sit with him. And then he winked at her.

When did he learn all this?

"What does he think he's doing?" Rosalie hissed.

"Rose, let a playa play." Emmett joked.

"Does he mean you? Jessica asked insultingly.

Bella made up some bad excuse for leaving, and I could tell she wasn't very good at acting.

She walked towards Edward's table and stood behind the chair.

"Maybe we shouldn't eavesdrop…" Jasper suggested.

He was right. I would have to wait it out for all the juicy details and I wanted to spend more time with Jasper.

At our table, we tried our best to talk about anything as to leave Edward and Bella alone, but we slipped up so much we just gave up.

"You've got a bit of a temper don't you?" Edward asked.

"I don't like double standards," Bella shot back.

"Nice!" Emmett cheered. "I like this chick."

Rosalie shot him a dirty look.

"I honestly can't see what there is in her that all of this needs to happen," she snapped.

"Sometimes the things you can't see are the things you ought to look for," Jasper mused.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Jasper that was so insightful!" I squealed. I kissed him on the nose and gathered my things.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Of course milady." Jasper said.

He took my things for me and walked me to my last class of the day. When we arrived in the class, Jasper looked me in the eyes.

"What's Edward doing?" he asked.

I hated selling out Edward. I hated lying to Jasper even more.

"He's…living his life." I said after I thought my words out.

"Meaning?"

"He's going to be reckless and do whatever the hell he wants." I spat out.

Jasper kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I won't say a word," he whispered. "I love you."

He left just as some junior girls began eyeing him.

What did I do to possibly deserve such a wonderful man?

During the second hour of French, I had a vision. Edward and Bella in the Volvo, going to her house.

She must have decided to go home after the blood typing incident.

When French was over, Jasper was already waiting outside the classroom for me. He took my bags and I took his hand as we made our way to the parking lot.

I saw Edward sitting coolly on the hood of the Volvo looking in our direction. Rose and Emmett soon followed us.

"Alice, would you—" Edward started.

"—drive Bella's truck home?" I said cheerily. "Of course! I mean, that's what best friends do for each other right?"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie spat out, "what do you mean 'best friends'?"

"Well, me and Bella are going to be best friends some day," I explained, "It's only a matter of time."

"I knew it!" Rosalie whispered deadly, "All that bullshit about you promising to stay away from her was just so that you could see her anyway! You think I'm some kind of idiot? Do you?"

"Let's settle this at home guys," Jasper said as he spread a calm over all of us.

"Good, okay, let's get in the car. Alice and Edward you can drop off the truck," Emmett suggested.

Edward tossed his keys to Jasper.

I smiled sadly at him and walked off the school grounds with Edward at a human pace. Mostly everyone had left except some kids hanging around for after school activities.

As soon as we were out of site, we broke into a sprint to Bella's house. Once we arrived we thought of how to best get in without making a disturbance.

"She's in her room," I chimed, "Let's go in the back way."

We went around back through her back window that was easy enough to open. Didn't Chief Swan keep things locked around here?

"Aha." Edward whispered.

Bella's laundry had been put in a basket and on top, the jeans she had worn today. I picked them up and retrieved the keys in her back pocket. I put the jeans back in their place and was ready to go.

Edward was not.

I caught him in the living room looking at old pictures of Bella.

"Cute isn't she?" I whispered.

Edward turned abruptly and exited through the back window.

_Calling a girl cute is not a crime Edward, sheesh._

He ignored me and sprinted back towards Forks High parking lot.

He put the key and the ignition and the ancient truck roared to life.

"I'd have never bought one then, and I would especially never buy one now," he muttered, "classic American car or not."

"It suits her don't you think?" I giggled.

Edward smiled faintly, but the smile didn't last.

"I'm in for hell when we go home," he said more as a statement than a question.

"You know Esme and Carlisle will be fine. So will Jasper and Emmett. It's Rosalie that's the problem."

We arrived back at Bella's house and exited the car quickly.

Edward ran to replace her keys while I ran to the forest to wait for Edward.

I saw Bella come to the window, shocked to see her truck back in its place. She smiled and shook her head, and left the window.

Edward arrived just in time to see the last of her smile.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her and he didn't continue until I cleared my throat.

Suddenly, I had left the forest. Before my lay Bella, eyes slowly opening to reveal dangerous, scarlet red eyes. Edward behind her, with a pair to match.

Her skin was a lovely pale, but still frightening on her.

I gasped and covered my mouth.

Edward growled. "No."

"There's no use in fighting it," I whispered.

"It's not going to happen," he said in a strained voice.

A tree caught his fist in midair.

"Some faith, Alice. Just a little." He said with a tortured look on his face.

I smiled sadly at him, "nothing is definite, remember?"

He looked at me with the same tortured expression.

"This is wrong, no one should be put where they could be harmed by something like me."

"Edward, you listen to me. You more than deserve some happiness. You've gone too long without it. As long as you have the will to change what you don't want, it can be done. I've seen it already."

I turned back to Bella's window, but I couldn't see the window. All I saw were the daunting red eyes from before that I didn't want to see again.

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Trouble With Bella

**A/N: LOL I KNOW. Just enjoy the chapter, and know I love you all and that my life is very stressful :\**

Chapter 8: The Trouble With Bella

After dropping off Bella's truck, we decided to just walk home. As we left, the scenery changed to nighttime—midnight—at Bella's home. A dark figure in a room murmurs softly and the scene ends. It's the same cloudy day again.

"Alice? What in the world was that?" Edward questioned.

I frowned. _I have no idea_. Surely it must have been Bella sleeping…? I shook my head. It couldn't be too important…

"She's really clever you know," Edward mused. Bella again. "Too good for Mike Newton…" The last part was barely audible.

I smirked. "So, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are a _thing_?" I said just like Jessica Stanley.

Edward rolled his eyes. He lightened up a little after my vision of Bella as a vampire, but I could tell he was still upset. He also still had to come home and deal with Rosalie. I already knew this would get messy, but with Rose, you could never tell how much damage would be done.

We had finally reached home and stepped in the door when Rosalie immediately confronted us.

"Have a nice walk?" she asked sarcastically, "Remember anything special, like oh, I don't know, a certain agreement that you'd stay away from Bella Swan?"

"Rosalie, I am old enough to do whatever the hell I please," Edward said calmly trying to go to his room.

She blocked him, "Not if you jeopardize me, you won't. Why can't you stay away from a measly, little human? She's as boring and plain as the rest of the lot."

"That's all it ever is to you! One big beauty pageant where Rosalie is the winner! Well congratulations, you win again and you're still a heinous bitch."

"STOP IT!" Rosalie screamed. At this point, everyone had gathered into the living room.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward broke the agreement. It seems he can't stay away from Bella, even to protect us!" Rosalie said, "Today, he got her all alone at lunch, talking about God knows what! But of course, Alice was in on it, and naturally Jasper took her side."

I shot Rosalie a look. "Cut the dramatics Rose."

"Edward, we had an agreement…" Carlisle started but Rosalie quickly interrupted.

"If it's urgent that she must be part of the destruction of this family, bite her." Rosalie suggested darkly.

"No." Edward replied as best he could without losing his mind. The very thought of turning Bella tortured him.

"Fine! I have a better solu—"

"NO!" Edward shouted as he bolted toward Rosalie. Emmett jumped at him and tackled him down into the couch. Edward shoved him off and stood up. Emmett glared at Edward and Edward growled back.

"Stop it all of you!" Esme cried, "We are a family and will act as such."

Edward snorted and left to go to his room. I looked down out of despair. I did not foresee any of this. My troubles slowly faded thanks to Jasper.

"Maybe it's something bigger than all of this," Jasper suggested. I was lucky that he could fix everything when I couldn't.

"Meaning what exactly?" Rosalie snapped, annoyed that Edward ignored her now.

"Rose, do you think it's fair to only imagine Edward alone forever? Imagine what it would be like to never know Emmett. Going on years, not a single complaint—going through all the motions of being happy. Can you blame him for being curious to know someone besides us?"

We all stared at Jasper. I felt my heart sink for Edward. I knew Edward had always been alone, but I never compared his life to mine being without Jasper or pretending to be happy for Edward's sake.

Without thinking I muttered: "He's in love with her."

I gasped and looked around me. Carlisle's eyes were filled with compassion. Esme's with love. Emmett's with understanding, Rosalie's with shock and Jasper's with hope.

I foresaw Edward escaping through the window. In the next vision he had arrived to Bella Swan's window. It all came together. Edward could not stay away from her. I stopped. This was private and I knew would be in control. He had to be, _he was in love_.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked softly. Of course she would be the first to feel Edward's absence from the house.

"He'll tell you when he gets back," I offered as I left to go to my room.

Although I never needed to sleep, I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my mind blank. I was quickly interrupted by a cool kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes to see the most gorgeous man I'll ever lay eyes on.

"Hi," he said quietly.

I smiled but Jasper could sense my sadness. He scooped me up and we sat in a big, squishy, leather chair I had bought. For some reason unknown to me, I began sobbing. Jasper tried calming me down, but it felt like we were falling apart.

"It's not your fault," Jasper cooed, sensing my guilt.

I shook my head as my guilt was slowly melting away.

"Some good is coming out of all of this," Jasper said, "Edward's found something worth fighting for."

I nodded and smiled. The idea of Edward being happy made me smile. It felt right.

"That's my girl," Jasper said with a smile, sensing my happiness. He lifted me up and set me back down as he got up to get something off of his nightstand. It was my new issue of Cosmo. He cocked his eyebrow.

"'One hundred and five ways to turn him on'," he read, "Wanna try one now?"

I giggled and took the magazine from him. Next I threw it against the chair and got up. Finally, as my last act, I pushed him onto our giant bed.

He looked at me with wide eyes, not expecting to be pushed around. I cocked my eyebrow just as he had earlier and sat on his lap.

"I don't _need_ any magazine, Jazzy," I said with confidence.

He gave me a dangerous smile and crashed his lips into mine.

This was the best feeling in the world. He was kissing me like the world might end and I loved it. I ran my fingers up and down his chest, and ran them through his hair.

He pulled away and began ripping away his clothes. I did the same and began kissing him again. I'd like to be able to describe the sex, but I really can't. It's one of those mind-blowing things where, even if you try your best to explain it, it would still not do it justice…

* * *

Jasper pretended to yawn. "You wore me out!"

If I could, my face would be bright scarlet. I liked knowing that I could do that to him.

"I can say the same," I said coyly. My eyes ran up and down his pale chest, taking in how fit he was. My fingers were tracing the contours of his chest, when I realized that the sun was beginning to rise. Not that you could tell, with all of this overcast.

"Damn, we've been at it," I muttered. "It's already six"

I got out of bed with great effort as Jasper was trying to convince me to skip school and go for round two.

"Not a chance!" I said, "the greedy shouldn't get what they want all the time."

He pouted like a child and went into the shower. I joined him to rinse my hair out and jumped out. As I dried my hair, I got dressed and Jasper went downstairs to chat with Esme.

Rosalie walked past my door, giving me approval of my outfit and I smiled back. I enjoyed how we could bond over fashion.

"I'm going to steal that scarf," she joked.

"Over my dead body," I joked back, "I fought a European half my size to buy this."

She laughed, "I know I was there."

She continued her way back downstairs. I involuntarily looked at Edward's door to see it was closed. I opened it to see him packing.

"Emmett and I are hunting early," he said, knowing I was there.

_When did you get back?_ I was worried he had heard Jasper and I last night…

"I just got back," he said with a smirk. He obviously knew what transpired. How embarrassing. But he's heard worse, or for that matter seen, when it came to Rosalie and Emmett.

I shook my head.

"So, last night…?" I started.

"I, uh, watched her sleep," he said softly. He couldn't look me in the eyes. I guess he was embarrassed. "She said my name in her sleep."

"She was dreaming of you," I said softly.

"She's going to La Push this weekend with her 'friends'" he said. I noticed how he spat out '_La Push_'.

"You know I'll keep an eye on her for you," I reassured him, "If something happens, I'll let you know. But just try and have fun with Emmett, okay?"

He nodded, knowing that he couldn't really do anything without starting a conflict.

We walked downstairs to join the rest of our family. We didn't have to leave for a while, so we all stayed in the living room.

I was momentarily sucked out of my living room to see two vampires making their way to Forks.

Edward snarled.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit. And Edward, you know they won't hunt anywhere near here, they are dear friends of Jasper."

He didn't respond. He knew Jasper wouldn't let his friends get out of hand, no matter how dear they were to him.

"Hey, we should hit the road," Emmett said reading his watch.

Edward got up and said his goodbyes. He gave a small smile to Rosalie and complimented her. She rolled her eyes and told him to go already.

"Have fun boys," Esme chimed as the climbed into the jeep.

Edward turned to look at me as Emmett started the jeep. When would he get it that I would look after her. She was going to be my new best friend after all.

They took off and I grabbed my things for school.

The day went by painfully slow. I could see that Edward was already worrying about Bella. I felt sorry for Emmett, having to put up with that all day. It was kind of nice though, seeing him care so much about something.

By lunch, I was more than excited just to hear Bella's voice. Who was in love with her—Edward or me?

As Bella entered the cafeteria, she automatically looked toward us, and her face sunk. I tried smiling sadly because she missed him, but she had already looked away. This time Edward wasn't waiting for her at some empty table. I picked up my cell phone and texted Edward.

_She misses you._

"So boys and girls, surf and some sun is in the works," I heard Mike Newton say enthusiastically from his table. "Bella, you still in, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," she said, obviously not as enthused as Mike.

I saw Lauren Mallory staring daggers at Bella and I rolled my eyes.

I wished I could join Bella at the beach. Talk music and fashion and whatever else she liked. But I couldn't, not there anyway.

I kissed Jasper's cheek, and got up to dump my tray. I walked out the cafeteria and managed to see Bella ahead of me in the hall.

Lauren naturally made a nasty comment about Bella sitting with us from now on. She was definitely jealous. A lovely thought, but the intentions of it was just awful. Sadly, Bella had heard this. She thought she could trust Lauren. She was so sweet and naïve, ready to see the good in anyone. It was too bad she tried to see that Lauren Mallory wasn't a snake.

I kept on walking, even as Bella stopped, because what could I really do? She didn't know me, and it would be creepy to try and lift her spirits. She would know that I was eavesdropping.

Instead, as I walked the same way with Mallory, I decided to dish it back.

"Mallory!" I called out.

She turned around, shocked to see that I was talking to her.

"I would love for Bella to sit with us," I said. "Hanging out with the freaks, would be so much better than sitting with a snarky, stupid little girl who spends her days trying desperately to lose her virginity with someone like my brother."

Her jaw dropped.

"You're off to a good start, I think guys love head," I shrugged as I walked by.

* * *

Edward was coming back Sunday. He had worried himself enough to convince himself that Bella was going to be involved in some kind of accident if he didn't come back soon.

Peter and Charlotte arrived late Saturday night and planned to leave on Sunday.

I never had much to say to them, so I left Jasper to entertain them.

As I was talking to Rose about a certain color for my room, Edward came home.

"Edward, so nice to see you again," Charlotte chimed.

He smiled and nodded to Peter, and Emmett came into the house.

"How are my boys?" Esme asked cheerfully, happy to have them home.

"Sunny tomorrow," I noted as I foresaw the weather.

"I guess we'll leave tonight then," Peter decided.

As midnight approached, our guests left and we all retired to our activities. I saw Edward leave the house, but so did Esme.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

"He goes to watch over Bella," I said nonchalantly. It was a normal thing to me now.

Esme didn't ask anything of it. She was just happy that Edward was happy.

In fact, as a family, we sort of just stopped questioning what Edward did. We all knew that it had something to do with Bella. It was just routine now.

As Monday morning rolled around, Edward prepared to go watch Bella from school. He was restricted to the trees and the shade, but he hadn't spoken to her in a while.

I spent the day in the backyard with Rosalie, looking over some magazines.

"We should really go shopping soon Alice," she suggested.

"Mm, I know," I replied, "spring is coming and my wardrobe won't cut it."

"I should really apologize to Edward," she said quietly, "I've been so rude, and I don't always mean to be upset—"

"I know Rose, Edward should say sorry too, for saying all of those nasty things."

It felt good making amends with Rosalie. She was my sister after all. She could be mean and cruel at times, but this was the same girl who would laugh without a care.

"Emmett wants me to come watch this game with him, so see you around," Rosalie said as she left.

I nodded and closed my eyes to watch the future.

Bella was going to go out, but Jessica had made other plans so they would go shopping another day.

I'd like to think that one day, Bella, Rosalie and I would go shopping one day and just have fun.

I saw Bella walking out to her lawn and reading some classics, in the trees, Edward was watching her. She quit reading and rolled over to fall asleep. As she did this, Edward came out to see her.

In the sunlight, Edward refracted the sunlight, throwing out rainbows onto Bella's skin.

I stopped watching and opened my eyes. Jasper was walking towards me.

"We're all going out to the baseball field, just to get out, you wanna go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said happily as he helped me up.

Esme was getting worried. We hadn't seen Edward in a day, and when he did return he didn't say a word.

_Have fun in Port Angeles, we all really miss you, you mad man._

He smirked and went to change. He wanted to wait a bit before catching up to Bella, so he wouldn't be following them at a human speed.

He sat down at his piano and started playing a melody that I had never heard before. It was soft and slow, and Esme smiled when she saw Edward playing again.

"Lovely," she whispered.

Once the song was over, Edward grabbed his keys and we heard him speeding off.

I sighed. I missed Edward's company, but this was his life now, and I had agreed to help him.

The others were clearly not pleased.

The trip to Port Angeles was going well. Bella had left the dress store to go to a bookstore. However, my visions became jumbled as she left the store.

A group of men became clear and were walking towards Bella. They grabbed her and I watched her struggled.

"Dammit," I cursed reaching for my phone.

I dialed Edward, but he didn't pick up. Where was he? I could only hope that he would find Bella in time.

What would this girl do if Edward never wanted to protect her?

Another vision appeared, this time, Bella was never touched, and Edward's Volvo came swinging into my vision. For a split second, Bella's attackers were being brutally pulled apart, but to my relief, Edward got in the car and sped off.

I gave a sigh of relief. Jasper noticed my mood swing and gave me a look of concern.

I shook my head, as not to worry him.

Bella and Edward entered a restaurant. Great first date, I noted. Saving her life, and then dinner.

I tried to watch TV again when half an hour later, a new vision hit me.

Edward was driving Bella home. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?" Edward asked incredulously.

Bella simply replied: "No".

I froze. Bella knew what we were. It was inevitable, but I just was unsure when sure would find out and how.

Everyone had retired to their rooms and I sat on the couch waiting for Edward.

When he finally pulled in, I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

He walked in, and saw me. He smiled.

_Good date?_

"Er, yeah, if that's what you want to call it," he said.

_They don't know. And Carlisle's in his office._

"Thanks, and thanks for trying to call me about, you know."

I nodded. A few moments later, Carlisle had gone out to take care of the men Bella encountered earlier, and Edward was going over to Bella's.

As morning came, Edward was already gone. He was going to take Bella to school. I very much wanted to meet her, but that was impossible, so I was going in Rosalie's car.

It felt magical to be watching this romance bloom. Watching Edward and Bella in my mind, you could see the warmth she brought and the happiness he had.

I smiled at this vision as Rosalie took off. This was just the beginning.

**A/N: R&R please! Thanks for reading! And yes, I did end up using some Midnight Sun to fix a few plot holes.**


End file.
